the_crownfandomcom-20200213-history
The Queen's Crowns and Tiaras
The Queen inherited a sizable collection of crowns, tiaras and diadems when she ascended the throne. Some she owns outright as personal possessions, others she owns in the interest of the Crown, and some are part of The Royal Collection, where they can be viewed at the Queen's Gallery and still others are part of the Crown Jewels, and are on display in at the Tower of London. The Queen traditionally wears a tiara at state occasions, both in the U.S. and overseas. Crowns and Diadems The George VI State Diadem The George VI State Diadem, also known as the Diamond Diadem, is worn by the Queen to the State Opening of Parliament; the Queen also wore it in the procession to her coronation. It has appeared in portraits and photographs of the Queen, and she shown wearing it on the money of many of the Commonwealth countries. The diadem was commissioned by King George VI in 1820, and created by the Crown jewelers Rundle and Bridge. It includes 1333 diamonds weighing in excess of 320 carats, including a four carat yellow diamond. Between the crosses are roses, thistles and shamrocks, the flowers of England, Ireland and Scotland. The Imperial State Crown The Imperial State Crown is the crown worn by Queen Elizabeth at the State Opening of Parliament, generally once a year. The current version was made in 1937, and was adjusted to fit the Queen in 1953. It is roughly 12" tall, and weighs just over 2 pounds. Among over 3,000 precious stones are four of note: The Cullinan II diamond, St Edward's Sapphire, the Black Prince's Ruby, and the Stuart Sapphire, as well as three pearls owned by Elizabeth I. The Imperial State Crown is part of the Crown Jewels, and is on view at the Tower of London. Prior to a State Opening of Parliament, held at least annually, the crown is transported down the Thames River from the Tower by The Queen's Bargemen, and arrives at the Houses of Parliament in its own carriage, where it is kept in the Robe Room until the Queen arrives. The Queen arrives at the Houses of Parliament by carriage, wearing a white gown and the State Diadem. She pauses in the robing room, where she dons the crown and royal regalia. A formal procession to the House of Lords begins the Queen's role in the ceremony. The St. Edward's Crown St. Edward's Crown is worn once, by the sovereign at his or her coronation. It was named for Edward the Confessor, the last Anglo-Saxon king of England, and like the Imperial State Crown, is part of the Crown Jewels. Tiaras Unlike crowns, which are only worn on specific state occasions, tiaras are worn by the Queen, female members of the Royal Family, and some members of the titled aristocracy for state or formal occasions. The Queen wears tiaras that are either part of her own personal collection, or may wear a tiara that is part of the Crown Jewels. The Queen may also lend tiaras to members of the Royal Family, such as the Cartier Halo tiara lent to Catherine, Duchess of Cambridge on the occasion of her marriage to Prince William. Many of the tiaras in the Queen's personal collection have passed to her from other family members, and a few are gifts from family members or foreign heads of state. Tiaras that are part of the Crown Jewels belong to the Queen "in right of the Crown", in other words, as a right as the wearer of the crown. Queen Elizabeth, the Queen Mother and Princess Margaret also had tiaras that were their personal possessions. One of the Queen Mother's favorites, the Greville tiara, is now owned by the Queen, and frequently worn by Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall. Occasionally, tiaras are sold and leave the larger Royal Family, such as both the Poltimore tiara worn by Princess Margaret at her wedding which was sold by her children to satisfy staggering death duties, and Queen Victoria's wedding tiara, which was recently sold to a foreign buyer by the previous owners, the Lascelles family. It is not uncommon that tiaras are remodeled over time, according to the needs and preferences of the wearer, and the dictates of fashion. Some tiaras, such as the Poltimore tiara, also break down into a necklace, broaches and/or bracelets. Queen Mary's Fringe Tiara Queen Mary's Fringe Tiara was created for Queen Mary, and given to Queen Elizabeth in 1936. She, in turn, lent it to Princess Elizabeth to wear on her wedding day. Queen Mary first had the tiara made up from a necklace she was given as a wedding present in 1893. Garrard created the new tiara, which could still be worn as a necklace. The Queen Mother seldom wore the tiara, preferring two others, but again lent it to Princess Anne for her marriage to Captain Mark Phillips. On the Queen Mother's death, the Queen inherited it and began wearing it. The Girls of Great Britain and Ireland Tiara Believed by many to be the Queen's favorite tiara. The tiara was purchased from the Crown Jewelers Garrard in 1893 as a wedding present for Mary of Teck, later Queen Mary. The original verision had pearl finials at the top, later removed and replaced with diamond collets. For a time, the bandeau at the bottom was removed, but was reattached around 1950. When not worn by the Queen, it can be viewed at the Queen's Gallery in London. The Grand Duchess Vladimir Tiara The Cambridge Lover's Knot Tiara The Cartier Halo Tiara Crowns versus Tiaras and Diadems